


Ready for Christmas

by 3rdThing



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, MARBLE CHRYSLER YALL, Servamp Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdThing/pseuds/3rdThing
Summary: Christmas fluff w domestic Sloth Pair~~For rabbaniworld's Servamp Secret Santa event on tumblr! This is a gift for hoshizorakuma !! I hope you enjoy this cute fluff~♥





	

The hustle and bustle of Christmas always made Kuro tired, even before he became Mahiru’s servamp. Just seeing people rush around, delivering and buying gifts, rushing to visit friends and family, the entire holiday was tiring. That’s why, when Mahiru had announced the preparations for Christmas, Kuro couldn’t help the groan of annoyance that left him. Mahiru was quick to chide him, giving him a quick lecture of the importance of showing people whom you care about, that you love them and thought about them and what they enjoy. Then, the two had begun wrapping presents, decorating, and making Christmas foods.

They were nearly finished for the night, Mahiru busy at work decorating the Christmas cake he had baked, while Kuro finished decorating. The brunet had colored frosting smudged on his cheek, his hands had flour and food coloring as well. Kuro, who had just finished decorating the tree, walked into the kitchen to see what his Eve was up to. Upon seeing Mahiru, his tongue slightly poking out from between his lips in a look of concentration, Kuro felt a slight smile tug at his lips. He walked over to the brunet, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and licking a bit of frosting from his Eve’s cheek.

“Oh, Kuro? Finish with the tree?”

“Mm.”

“Good work! I’m just finishing the cake, and then we can finally watch that special you wanted to see, okay?”

Kuro nodded, eyes fixed on the Mahiru’s hands. They looked so soft, but Kuro knew they were strong and firm. A slight shiver ran down Kuro’s spine, remembering how Mahiru’s fingers would often ghost over his chest or run his fingers through his hair, but he hid the movement, shifting slightly and resting his head on Mahiru’s shoulder. Just when Kuro was beginning to feel comfortable, Mahiru stated that he had finished, striking a satisfied pose with his hands on his hips.

“Now we just have to put Santa-san on!” Taking a small, plastic Santa figure, Mahiru held it up for Kuro to see, before placing it in the middle of the cake. “And now into the fridge. . .”

Mahiru picked up the cake and began to turn, before stopping.

“Uhm. . . Kuro?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you. . . Move a little? I need to put the cake up.”

“What a pain. . .”

Without another word, Kuro tightened his grip around Mahiru’s waist, lifted him, and walked to the fridge. Mahiru stood there, motionless for a moment. He then opened the fridge and placed the cake on the cleared shelf. He then calmly shut the door and turned to Kuro.

“Thanks, I guess?” Mahiru gave a slight grin, leaning up to gently kiss Kuro’s cheek. Mahiru was too tired to act the role of the straight man, to say that he just needed Kuro to unwrap his arms. Deciding that Kuro’s slightly flushed cheeks were the perfect response, Mahiru shifted out of his boyfriend’s arms. Removing his apron and cleaning his hands and face, Mahiru let out a satisfied sigh, then turned to Kuro who was waiting patiently, a tired look on the eldest Servamp’s face.

Taking Kuro’s hand and entwining their fingers, Mahiru pulled Kuro to the living room. Smiling at the sight of the decorated room, Mahiru pulled Kuro to the couch, pushing the vampire onto the couch to lay down, before settling down next to him. Sighing as he felt Kuro wrap his arms around him once more, warm breath hitting his cheek as Kuro moved to kiss his neck, Mahiru grabbed the TV remote and began flipping through channels. Finally settling on the channel that was playing the Doraemon Christmas special, Mahiru turned around a bit to face Kuro.

Kuro’s eyes were closed, his face flushed a soft pink, and his breathing even. Mahiru smiled slightly, leaning up to press a kiss to the tired male’s lips. Kuro stirred a bit at the feeling of soft lips on his, and when he slowly opened his crimson eyes he only saw his cute boyfriend grinning up at him. Flustered and still a bit sleepy, Kuro buried his face in Mahiru’s neck, pressing kisses to Mahiru’s neck and occasionally sucking and biting at the soft, sensitive skin. Mahiru moaned at the feeling, his hands going to Kuro’s hair to slip his fingers through the soft strands. Kuro continued his kissing, now ignoring the TV in favor of making Mahiru feel good. Kuro slipped his fingers under Mahiru’s shirt, raising his head slightly to meet Mahiru’s lips in a sweet kiss. As they parted, Kuro whispered into Mahiru’s ear and caused Mahiru to let out a laugh.

“I forgot to hang the mistletoe.”


End file.
